world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513-Beau-Kate
02:32 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 14:32 -- 02:32 CA: Uh... 02:32 CA: Hey Kate... 02:32 AA: Beau? 02:33 CA: Did you... 02:33 CA: Do something to me?... 02:33 CA: Because Sami and Dina are saying I was hurt, but I don't remember anything... 02:33 AA: Oh... so you don't remember. 02:33 AA: I was afraid this would happen. 02:34 CA: Why is everyone saying that!... 02:34 AA: Yes, Beau, I did do something to you, I'm sorry. 02:34 CA: oh... 02:34 AA: I'll explain. 02:34 AA: You were gravely injured by imps earlier, and I was honestly getting afraid you weren't going to make it. 02:35 CA: my hip, right?... 02:35 AA: Not just your hip, you were bleeding profusely. 02:35 AA: And there were so many imps. 02:35 CA: That explains Dina's "blood everywhere" comment... 02:35 AA: Yes. 02:35 AA: I panicked and did the only thing I could think to do, I rewound you. 02:36 CA: oh... 02:36 CA: so my theory was correct... 02:36 AA: I reverted you back to the time just before you got injured. 02:36 AA: So... in your experience, you never got hurt. 02:36 CA: that explains the memory... 02:37 CA: Heh, how funny... 02:37 CA: last we talked, you said you just wanted a normal conversation... 02:37 AA: Funny? 02:37 AA: Oh, yes. 02:37 CA: and now here we are discussing me almost dying and memory loss... 02:38 AA: Yes, it is pretty unorthodox. 02:38 AA: I'm sorry, Beau, I'll try to keep a level head and be more careful about trying to heal with my powers. 02:38 AA: I'm still learning. 02:38 CA: Well, it could be worse... 02:39 CA: I could be dead, or worse. you could have rewound me too far... 02:39 AA: Yes. 02:39 AA: Yes... though theoretically, I could just keep winding until you reached the right point. 02:39 AA: However, I don't think that would be very conducive to your health. 02:39 CA: so I guess I just wish there was a way for me to retain my memories... 02:40 CA: you know, besides having my friends tell me I almost died while I don't remember anything... 02:41 AA: I'm sorry, Beau, but I'll try something different next time. 02:41 CA: no no!... 02:41 AA: Perhaps if I can localize the rewind to only where you are injured? 02:41 CA: don't be sorry... 02:41 CA: that's an idea I suppose... 02:43 AA: I'll only do a full rewind if it is absolutely necessary. 02:44 CA: But, did you hear? Sami was hurt way more than I was... 02:44 AA: Yes, but I am nowhere near her. 02:44 AA: She is stable, as I understand it, but I need to get to her so I can attempt to heal her too. 02:44 AA: We can't have her with a broken leg... 02:45 CA: I still can't help but feel like it's my fault... 02:45 AA: No, Beau, don't think like that. 02:45 CA: I was supposed to be protecting Sami... 02:45 CA: then she ended up getting hurt getting me out of the way... 02:46 AA: She's with Libby, Beau. 02:47 AA: I'm sure she doesn't hold it against you. 02:47 CA: I know she doesn't... 02:48 CA: I really do have to find a way to create a flying apparatus... 02:49 CA: Oh but did you see! I found a way to fight ranged combat :D... 02:49 AA: I did! I was very impressed. 02:52 CA: I mean, I'm nowhere near as good as you, but it definitly works, until I can get my hands on a gunkind... 02:52 CA: because I've made so many guns... 02:52 CA: so many... 02:52 CA: one of them shoots mini scythes... 02:53 AA: I liked that one. 02:53 AA: It was quite tasteful. 02:54 CA: I also have a chesskind, but I haven't used it yet... 02:54 AA: You have improved much. 02:54 CA: thank you!... 02:55 AA: Considering what we are up against now, we need strong fighters. 02:56 CA: That's true... 02:56 CA: can't have you and Nate carrying this team... 02:57 AA: When we get some help from the trolls, we can pick up some of the slack. 02:57 AA: Hopefully they send Kikate. 02:58 CA: Because you want Kikate hear because he can fight and noooo other reason ~3~ ... 02:58 AA: Well, there are other reasons. 02:59 CA: mhmm... 03:03 CA: just make sure Tlaloc isn't the one that gets sent k?... 03:03 AA: Don't worry. 03:03 AA: Kikate is intent on getting send. 03:03 AA: sent* 03:03 CA: Wait then who do we send?... 03:03 AA: ...I am not sure. 03:04 AA: At first I thought our weakest combat link, Aura. 03:04 AA: But then she proved valuable yesterday. 03:04 CA: She was kicking butt... 03:05 AA: To me, it is between Doir and Aura. 03:05 CA: well... 03:06 CA: if I may be honest... 03:06 CA: This whole Dina/Doir thing... 03:06 CA: is a bit... 03:06 AA: Overwhelming? 03:07 CA: Horrifying... 03:07 AA: Right, Doir then. 03:08 CA: I hope he doesn't take it personally... 03:08 CA: but I have to stay here, it's still my job to protect Sami, You have to be here for kikate (-3-) Nate is our best fighter, and Aura is our smartest... 03:09 AA: Hold on. 03:09 AA: Nate is our best fighter? 03:09 CA: well it's a close tie... 03:10 AA: Haha. 03:10 CA: But to be fair... 03:10 CA: Between you and me... 03:10 CA: Nate is best fighter, but you're best fighter that is also smart... 03:11 CA: I mean, you're the best tree climbing, Imp shooting, problem solving leader ever!... 03:12 AA: Thank you, Beau. 03:12 AA: I'll try to be the best healer too. 03:13 CA: Now hold on!... 03:14 CA: Leave some Bests for the rest of us :p ... 03:14 AA: No, this is not allowed. 03:14 AA: I will collect all of the bests. 03:14 CA: are you the best short range fighter!... 03:15 AA: ... 03:15 AA: No. 03:15 AA: But I will be. 03:15 CA: that best belongs to moi (probably)... 03:15 AA: Haha. 03:16 AA: I'm sorry to leave you Beau, but I'm getting a headache from this constant clanging. 03:16 CA: Tell me about it... 03:16 CA: Bye then... 03:16 AA: Talk to you later. 03:16 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 15:16 --